fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zentrum Grundlage
Zentrum Grundlage is the founder and current Guild Master of the large and influential Star Cross Guild. He is a human who longed ago found a lost magic to immortality along with fully learning the art of Chaos Arts. Even though he can still be killed just as all living beings, he has proven to be a formidable mage. His long life, great magical powers and serious personality earned him titles such as The Immortal King, The Dark God, and The Ancient One Appearance Despite his advanced age, Zentrum has the appearance of a middle-aged man around his mid-thirties. He is quite tall and has tan skin with a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones. He has long chops that are connected with his mustache, which is black just as his long hair that goes down his neck and stops at his back mid-way. His eyes are sometimes black but can appear as a reddish-brown color too. His usual attire consists of a white trench coat with buttoned cuffs along with white trousers and trench boots. Over that he wears a black cloak that is held together by a single large button with his Guild’s symbol on it. Personality Zentrum is a very calm individual and rarely shows any emotions and can be extremely patient due to centuries of experience. There are a few times when his calm exterior fades away, usually when surprised by something such as an unexpected arrival or news, aggravated when something doesn’t go according to plan, or shocked upon new discoveries. He has shown some arrogance like when he is near victory or when facing against those he deems are weaker then him. During fights against opponents that interest him, he stops now and then to talk, usually in a sarcastic or mocking tone towards his opponents. There are even a few times when Zentrum explains why an opponent’s attack or plan failed and what they should’ve done, like an adult speaking to a child sort of way. Another factor is that he tends to use imitation or force to end fights amongst his own people and doesn’t like when his decisions are being questioned, unless the objections are reasonable enough or are from his most trusted subordinates. Despite that, Zentrum says he does have flaws and isn’t above admitting his mistakes. A notable trait of his is the view between matters such as “good” and “evil” along with “corrupt” and “pure”. He finds such views pointless and irrelevant and a waste of time. To him they are merely things invented by two sides in order to justify their own actions. Another is that he says that those who stand at the top, and have the power to back it up, are the ones who define what is right and wrong. Unless they have the power to back that claim then their word is absolute. However, to him, if their reason is weak then they are merely “fragments in a ever changing world” as he says. This is why he is at odds with the higher authorities such as the Magic Council. He also dislikes when people title others as “weaklings” or “trash” as he believes that those “weaklings” under the right guidance, can become some of the strongest mages in the world. To defend this, he looks for those not with great power, but those with the determination and strong wills to become powerful. His loyalty to his Guild along with firm confidence and determination makes him respected and feared amongst his allies, enemies but more importantly his subordinates within his guild. To his guild, his understanding for their actions as well as forgiving them for their failure or losses makes them even more loyal that some have said that they would even defy the words of the Magical Council if it ever came to that and become stronger to make him proud. Along with that, his dislike for traitors is also what makes him so respected and fear amongst others, as he will not hesitate to strike down anyone who stands in his way, betray the guild or challenge his authority. History Long before the birth of Zeref, the man who would be titled as the evilest mage in history, Zentrum was born and later gained the power of immortality, living for at least over a 1,000 years and learning the Chaos Arts and Chaos Magic. There have been some speculations that Zentrum may have had a hand in Zeref's creation but this is just a theory and is unconfirmed. Later on after gaining immortality, Zentrum would learn about the powerful lost magic Alpha and Omega, and gain a desire to learn it and master it. 400 years before the current time period, Zentrum did battle against Zeref, the two being on equal terms in strength and power, though Zentrum would later retreat and go into hiding after a week long battle with the Dark Mage. After Zeref's sealing Zentrum would then form his Guild, the Star Cross, becoming its first Guild Master. Relationships Guild Magic and Abilities Chaos Arts Zentrum is a master in the lost magic known as Chaos Arts, having already mastered all three forms of it and usual utilizes them when he faces either numerous opponents or someone who Zentrum deems a worthy advisary/threat. *'Emanation Magic' **'Saturn: '''Zentrumbrings his arm upwards, forming a massive orb of aether in the sky above his targets. Then a few seconds later he brings his arm down very fast, with the large orb following suit. When the sphere hits the ground it explodes and consumes all underneath it, breaking apart matter of both inanimate objects and living beings. **'Chiron: One of Zentrum’s simpler spells, Zentrum lifts his hand or a finger a fires multiple palm size spheres filled with aether towards his target. When they make contact with an object, breaks and releases the aether, creating an explosion that destroys anything near it, reducing the matter of said objects into nothing. **'Lupus: '''Raising both his hands before him, Zentrum forms a black sphere of collected aether. When he is finished gathering aether, the sphere cracks and releases a powerful sound wave of aether in front of him, obliterating all in its path. **'Tartarus: 'Zentrum raises his hand into the air and a large black sphere appears, filling up with aether and then it begins to shrink. Once the sphere is the size of Zentrum’s palm he launches it forward and once the sphere is at a fair distance it expands rapidly and explodes, releasing the aether within, with said element destroying the matter of everything around it, including living beings, leaving either a desolate wasteland or a massive hole. *'Generation Magic *'Izanagi Magic Seals' **'Hikari no Shiji (Guidance of the Light): '''One of his most powerful attacks, Zentrum summons seals all in the sky and then one seal underneath the target. Then beams of light come down towards the target. Though the beams can follow the target like seekers it takes more concentration so it’s easier to trap the target and keep him or her in place. **'Hanshu Erand (The Lord’s Chosen): Zentrum forms a seal above him that widens until it covers a fair distance. Once it’s done expanding it releases a pillar of black and white, draining the magic of those within. If they have immense magical powers then they might survive though severly tired. But if they don't then they will die. **'Sabaki no Ikari (Wrath of his Judgment): '''Zentrum summons several seals that close in on his opponent until they merge together and are placed somewhere on the person’s body. Then a light bursts from the seal, consuming the opponent in a giant explosion. **'Sacred Script: Shinpo (Sacred Script: True Law): 'Multiple seals form a circle about 5km around a larger seal with Zentrum as the center. Then the seals all glow at once, creating a blinding flash that negates the magic of all of those within it, sometimes leaving them on the verge of death. **'Shinsei Hiya (Sacred Fire Arrow): 'A beam of light comes down from the sky in the form of a burning white arrow, that Zentrum can also use as a sword. **'Forge of Heaven: Kakuchu (Forge of Heaven: Prism): 'Seals appear all around the target and then connect and form a clear prism. It negates any magic within and soon implodes, causing massive damage or death to the people inside. Can be used on more then just one person. **'Prayer of the Mass: Shin’nen (Prays of the Mass: Faith): 'Seals form around the chosen location in the formation of a pillar. Once its complete the seals glow and create a powerful vibration and pillar of light, causing massive destruction. Bullet Magic Shadow Magic *'Shadow Gate: A supplementary spell that Zentrum only uses when he wishes to go somewhere that is far away, even on the other side of the world. Using his shadow, Zentrum manipulates its form, expanding it and then causing it to rise from the ground to look like a giant cave entrance. Zentrum and people that he permits, can enter this shadow cave entrance that is used as a portal. Sword Magic Heavenly Body Magic True and False: True or False is a Lost Magic that only Zentrum can use due to its complex nature. It is similar to the Lost Magic called Arc of Illusions, that it affects the target’s five senses it also affects the target’s heart and mind. The magic is activated when someone looks at Zentrum’s eye and when his eyes show a purple color glint in his eyes and once the opponent sees it they are immediately caught. Whatever the victim wants to see they see it and believe that it is real, only to find out that it isn’t. This appears to be an everlasting magic as claimed by Zentrum. However it only reactivates when the victim is back in Zentrum’s presence or feels his magical presence, with Zentrum acting as an epicenter of the magic. This magic seems to not require the user’s constant use of magic, but rather the user’s will in order for it to activate. However, like all magic, this one does have its weaknesses. As said before Zentrum acts as an epicenter for the magic, which means if the victim is either far away from him or is out of the reach of his magical presence, which in Zentrum’s case is far because of his immense magic. Another way to break it is for the victim to use his or her own magic as a barrier of sorts to block the Magic’s effects because even if they realize that they are under its effects that will not be able to help them. Some of the other ways is that the victim focuses on Zentrum’s magic powers, allowing them to tell the slight difference to see through the spell. The second last way is for the victim to be touching Zentrum’s body or avert making eye contact with him. Finally the last way is if Zentrum stops the spell, which he has to do voluntary or if he loses conscious or dies. Also as said before, while it doesn’t require his magic to keep it going, it takes a strain on his will to keep it going, but that can be avoided since he can only use it if a person enters his magical presence or presence. Immense Magical Powers: Zentrum has shown numerous times that his magical powers are on an unbelievable level, just by releasing it he can cause the objects around him and ground beneath him to crack and give way to it. He can even use it to strike down others just by looking at them. His magical auora is pitch black with shadowy lightning and fire mixed with it. Its great enough that allowed him to fight against someone such as Zeref, the being titled as the most evil mage of all times. Keen Intelect: Another talent he possess is his great intelligence, something he has used various times in order to lead his guild and to defeat his opponents. He understands when fighting is the only option or is even worth the effort, as he knows the consequences of reckless fighting can cause for his Guild. And having lived for so long, including through the times when the Black Wizard Zeref caused chaos and death, shows that Zentrum possess a great deal of intelligence, knowing of how to keep hidden while the rest of the world was in turmoil and of how to face Zeref on his own and using his knowledge of the Dark Mage's magic to his advantage. Category:Primarch11 Category:Guild Master Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Star Cross